legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail the Sorceress
Abigail is one of the three main OC characters in the series, The Protectors of the Multi-Universe. She is the daughter of King Arthur and Guinevere. She was chosen by Optimus Prime after being told by Merlin that she had a special power within her and that she was able to save the Multi-Universe along with two other kids, David and Olivia. She was sent to Earth when she was a baby and lived a normal life till she and other kids were found by Lord Dragaunus with the other villains. Her guardians took her to Thorn Valley and Fantasy Land to get her started on her training to become a Protector. Along the way, she has discovered her magic and true form that was awakened by Optimus Prime. Abigail lost her parents while she was on Earth. Everyone thought at first it was Morgana but it was proved that it was Unicron that killed her parents. She was then cared for by the Children of the Autobots, especially by the Doctor and Mickey, who both wanted to help her and raise her. As she grew up, Abigail's magic began to form. Though there is darkness within her for unknown reasons, she's learning to make peace with the darkness and combine it with the power of light. Abigail is very shy towards others, but she has a kind heart and is always caring towards others. And she's willing to risk her life to protect her family and friends. Her theme Allies and enemies Family and friends: David, Olivia, Sam and Dean Winchester, Mickey, Hanyuu, Doctor, Rose, Ebony, Justin, Rupert, Tails, Sonic, Beast Boy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rika, Dipper, Mabel, Angewomon, Myotismon, Optimus Prime, Elliott, Iago, Twilight Enemies: The Spell Book, Hera, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Galvatron The Protectors of the Multi-Universe During the Protectors' journey, Abigail discovers that she shares dark magic while she was at Morgana's castle, and manages to balance with the light magic with the help of Myotismon. She then begins a romantic relationship with David, one of her Protector friends. To be continued... Relationships Sam and Dean Winchester: Both of them watched over Abigail till she was the age of eight before she was taken to Thorn Valley. They are still willing to protect her along with the other Protectors. Mickey: One of Abigail's guardians and mentors. Abigail always looks up to him whenever she needs to talk to him about magic and other stuff. Mickey sees her as a young version of himself when he was training to be a sorcerer, and he wants to help her in every way he can. Doctor, Rose, Jenny, and Ebony: The Doctor, along with Rose, Jenny and Ebony, took Abigail under their wings and adopted her. Abigail sees the Doctor like her father, and would always count on him for help. David: One of her Protector friends. They known each other since they were kids and grew up together as they were training to be Protectors. Abigail also has a romantic interest on him. Olivia: One of her Protector friends, also knowing her since they were kids. She, along with Abigail and David trained together to be Protectors. Abigail treats her like her own sister. Morgana: At first she was Abigail's enemy, but Abigail opened her heart and allowed her aunt to see the good within herself. Angewomon: One of Abigail's mentors and friends. Myotismon: One of Abigail's mentors and friends. Optimus Prime: Abigail looks up to Optimus as a god as first. But throughout the story, she looks up to him as a wise and caring father as he protects her along with David, Olivia, and the rest of the Children of the Autobots. Powers and Spells Abigail is able to cast spells and charms. With the help from Myotismon, she's able to control and cast light and dark magic. Also, she knows swordplay and archery. More to come. * Ring of Fire - 'A circle of fire that's cast upon enemies and causes injuries. * '''Magical Sparkle -' A sparkle of magic that causes distraction and confusion to the enemies that attack. * 'Attack Force -' A ball of light that can knock down an enemy. * 'Magic of Disney -' Because her parents were part of the Disney Family, Abigail shares the Magic of Disney that comes in handy when she's in danger. * 'Eclipse of Light and Dark -' Her most powerful spell of her normal spells. Combined with the light and darkness within her, she uses this magic to strike at her enemy. * '''Shining Butterfly Blast - In her super form, she casts a blast of magical butterflies to attack at her foes. * Ultra Dark Lightning - In her super form, a dark, rainbowish lightning bolt is strong enough to take down the enemy. * Rains of Sparks - In her Eternal Form, the lightning sparks increases and fire at the foes. * Blast of the Rings of Eclipses - In her Eternal Form, the power of the eclipses multiply to strike and weaken the enemy. Gallery Abigail1.png abigail2.png abigail3.png abigail4.png abigail5.png abigail6.png abigail7.png abigail8.png abigail9.png abigail10.png abigail11.png abigail12.png abigail13.png abigail14.png abigail67.png abigail111.png abigail22.png abigail33.png abigail44.png abigail55.png abigail66.png abigail77.png abigail88.png abigail99.png 2018-03-20 (344).png|Abigail with her adopted sisters abigailnew.png abigailnew1.png 2018-11-10 (20).png 2019-01-23 (74).png Screenshot_2019-10-16 little witch academia akko - Google Search.png abigailseason3.png Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Orphans Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sorceress Category:Magic Users Category:Hat Wearer Category:OCs Category:Chosen ones Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Team_heroes Category:Flyers Category:Beautiful_Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Wand users Category:David and Abigail Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Trios Category:Characters_voiced_and/or_played_by_Jennifer_Paz